Messenging
by FastForward
Summary: MSN, Yahoo, AOL... They're all dangerous things. Don't think so? Ask Sasuke...


**A/N: A moment of insanity on my part. Forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, K. Masashi would be out of a job.**

_

* * *

Messenging is a dangerous thing. MSN, AOL, Yahoo, it doesn't matter what it is. It's a danger to people everywhere. I know you use it, everyone does. But have you ever considered just **how** dangerous it could be? Have you ever accidentally written something in one window when it was meant for another? Sasuke has... _

* * *

Sasuke leaned back in his chair as he typed in his password and hit enter. He watched as the two little men that made up MSN messenger twirled around one another before his screen froze for a split second and his contacts opened. He only saw three people online—which would make sense since the Uchiha only _had_ three people on his list. His teammates. 

Instantly, a message popped up and Sasuke groaned as he read the name. Honestly, he'd only come online to talk to Naruto and ask Kakashi if they had any missions the next day. Because Sakura was a teammate, he'd been forbidden from blocking her—but oh how tempting it currently was.

Sighing, annoyed, the raven clicked the blinking box at the bottom of his screen.**

* * *

**

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**OMG! HI SASUKE-KUN :waves enthusiastically:

**TheAvenger says:  
**Hello, Sakura. I haven't got time to talk right now, I just came on to find out about missions from Kakashi-sensei.

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**Oh, that's okay. We can chat until he gets back. He went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Fantastic." the raven muttered with a sigh before opening his contact list again and clicking on Naruto's name. He smirked as he began to type, knowing the only reason Naruto hadn't blocked him was the same reason he himself hadn't blocked Sakura.

**

* * *

**

**TheAvenger says:  
**Hey, dobe.

**-Sasuke Is A Bastard- says:  
**wat do u want teme?

**TheAvenger says:  
**I see you still haven't learned how to type.

**-Sasuke Is A Bastard- says:  
**WTF?.! i kno how 2 type teme! i just don't make the effort wen i'm talking 2 u!

**TheAvenger says:  
**Oh, really?

**-Sasuke Is A Bastard- says:  
**yes really. why do u always hav 2 talk 2 me?.! i h8 u!

**TheAvenger says:  
**I know, that's why I do it. :smirks:

**-Sasuke Is A Bastard- says:  
**teme! i'm blocking u!

* * *

Sasuke smirked as Naruto's name suddenly went to offline, knowing the blond had gone through with his threat. Calmly, Sasuke clicked on the last name in his contact list, knowing Naruto would be back on in a few seconds, provided Kakashi was back. Chances were he'd never left. He was probably sitting in front of the computer, reading that damn book of his and ignoring anyone who wasn't worth his time. _Like Sakura,_ the Uchiha thought with a smirk.

**

* * *

**

**TheAvenger says:  
**Kakashi-sensei, the dobe blocked me again.

**Porn?.! says:  
**Again? Damn, I should start making him do solo D-rank missions for every time he blocks you.

**TheAvenger says:  
**I have no objections.

**Porn?.! says:  
**I'll bet.

**TheAvenger says:  
**Do we have any missions tomorrow?

**Porn?.! says:  
**Nope.

**Porn?.! says:  
**Not yet, anyway.

**TheAvenger says:  
**Okay, thanks Kakashi-sensei.

**Porn?.! says:  
**Mm hm. Naruto is unblocking you, now.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as Naruto logged back on, a message popping up immediately.

**

* * *

**

**-Sasuke Is A Bastard- says:  
**dammit teme! wtf is ur problem?.! ur such a loser!

**TheAvenger says:  
**No, that would be you, dobe.

**-Sasuke Is A Bastard- says:  
**u told kakashi-sensei i blocked u! how childish r u?.!

**TheAvenger says:  
**You're the one who blocked me. Isn't THAT childish?

**-Sasuke Is A Bastard- says:  
**I H8 U TEME! $$)#$#)&$&$$)

**TheAvenger says:  
**Very nice, dobe.

* * *

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh as an alert kept popping up for messages from Sakura. Shaking his head, he switched windows to see what the annoying girl could possibly want now.

**

* * *

**

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**What have you done today, Sasuke-kun?

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**Have you had a good day?

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**Have you eaten dinner?

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**You can come over and have dinner with me, if you want.

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**Sasuke-kun?

**#1 Sasuke Fan! has sent you a Nudge.**

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**Sasuke-kun, are you there?

**TheAvenger says:  
**What?

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**Oh, hey. Sorry, I thought you left.

**TheAvenger says:  
**What do you WANT, Sakura?

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**Nothing. I just wanted to talk with you for a while.

**TheAvenger says:  
**I'm busy.

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**Oh. Okay.

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**Well, how about we talk tomorrow?

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**Would you like to have lunch with me?

**TheAvenger says:  
**No.

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**Why?

**TheAvenger says:  
**I'm BUSY, Sakura!

**#1 Sasuke Fan! says:  
**I know, you said. That's why I asked for you to come to lunch with me.

* * *

With an annoyed sigh, Sasuke shook his head and began to type.

While he'd been shaking his head, however, he hit a button on his keyboard which switched screens so that the message he was currently typing was sent to the wrong person. Sasuke didn't realize it until after he'd hit enter and gotten an—unusual reply.

**

* * *

**

**TheAvenger says:  
**Look, Sakura, I'm tired of this. I've told you a thousand times that I'm NOT interested in you! If you want the truth, I'll give you the freaking truth! I'm GAY! I am NOT in love with you, nor am I in love with any OTHER girl we know! If you want to know who I actually love, I'll tell you, just so you'll leave me the hell alone! I'm in love with NARUTO! Now stop bothering me, unless it's to help me get with the blond dobe!

**-Sasuke Is A Bastard- says:  
**"..."

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the screen-name of the person who'd just replied.

"No." he whispered. He grabbed his computer monitor in both hands, staring at the screen, horrified. "No. No way! Please, tell me I didn't!"

**

* * *

**

**-Sasuke Is A Bastard- says:  
**oi teme... wat was that? was that a joke meant for sakura-chan?

* * *

Sasuke stared at the words as if he didn't understand them. His heart beat a little too fast and he was fogging up the monitor with his harsh breathing.

**

* * *

**

**-Sasuke Is A Bastard- says:  
**"..."

**-Sasuke Is A Bastard- says:  
**actually ur not the type 2 joke. so wtf is this?

**-Sasuke Is A Bastard- says:  
**teme?

* * *

Panicking, the raven hit the restart button on his computer, the screen fading to black before re-booting. As his computer started up again, Sasuke continued to stare at it wide-eyed. How the hell was he going to face Naruto _now_?.! _

* * *

_

And so, ladies and gentlemen, this is why messenging is **bad**. It is dangerous, because sometimes, you don't realize you're screwing yourself over. So my advice, stop using messenging systems. :Nods before logging into MSN:

**END.**


End file.
